Alguien como tú
by Grey Winter
Summary: Kevin trabajaba en el lugar más cursi del planeta, al lado de Edd, el chico más listo que conocía. El problema. Que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a dirigirse la palabra. -Enserio vas a ser tu él que me ayude a sobrevivir en este lugar- Pregunto Kevin con falsas esperanzas -AU -Kevedd-
1. Desastre

**Titulo alternativo:** Oh de como Kevin destrozo la motocicleta de su padre en una noche.

* * *

 _Esa noche, el cielo lucía un perfecto manto cubierto por estrellas, que parecían arremolinarse a su alrededor. Las ya familiares calles que recorría a diario, fueron quedando detrás, una tras otra, abriendo paso un terreno nuevo y desconocido para Kevin, libre de autos, libre de personas, libre solo para él. Las gigantes luces del cielo, parecían brillar con mayor intensidad, cada vez que él cruzaba una calle a toda velocidad. No tardó mucho en llegar a la avenida principal. Escuchaba el zumbar de los autos pasar a su lado, acelerando su pulso y llenando su cuerpo con un choque de adrenalina._

 _Necesitaba ir más rápido._

 _Presiono el acelerador, produciendo un fuerte rugido del motor en respuesta. Por un instante, lo único que podía sentir era la fresca brisa nocturna y el acelerado palpitar de su corazón. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo._

 _Llego hasta el final del camino, disminuyendo su velocidad, para poder dar la media vuelta. Había sido un recorrido fantástico, pero ahora debía volver a casa. Con la euforia del momento aun rondando su cabeza, Kevin cometió el grave error de omitir una luz roja durante su recorrido._

 _Frente a él un auto blanco cruzo a toda velocidad, Kevin giro tan rápido como sus reflejos se lo permitieron logrando esquivarlo, perdiendo el control de la motocicleta. Termino cayendo y rodando por el suelo, mientras que la moto siguió en línea recta, hasta derrapar al final de la calle._

 _Sentía su corazón golpear dolorosamente su pecho._

 _Cuando miro detrás, vislumbro un par de luces acercándose a toda velocidad. Sintió un profundo terror estrujar sus entrañas. El sonido seco y contundente que escucho a continuación, nunca lograría sacarlo de su cabeza, aunque quisiera. El auto choco de frente con la motocicleta, haciéndola añicos._

 _Sus piernas le temblaban, la cabeza le dolía, por un breve instante fue consiente de sí mismo, consiste de su fragilidad. Y eso lo horrorizo._

 _Para cuando logro recobrarse. Escucho varias voces alarmadas acercándose._

 _La noche ya no era más un campo libre y lleno de estrellas brillante…_

* * *

 **Y** como no todo en la vida es bueno, y porque Kevin era solo un hormonal y estúpido adolecente más, la idea de usar la motocicleta de su padre sin permiso esa noche, le pareció de lo más normal.

De todas formas, el conseguir las lleves siempre era fácil, pensó.

Un grupo de chicos esperaba por él a un par de calles de su casa. Entre ellos estaba Ann, una bonita chica castaña de cabello rizado, desde que la conoció el semestre pasado, se propuso el conquistarla. Para eso necesitaba la motocicleta, nada mejor para impresionar a una chica.

Él plan era sencillo, dar un par de vueltas cerca del vecindario, tal vez llevar a Ann hasta su casa, después regresaría la moto a su lugar y nadie se daría cuenta. Hasta que, decidió tomar el camino largo de vuelta, cruzando por la autopista a toda velocidad y al final se pasó una luz roja.

Brillante Kevin, brillante.

La escena parecía sacada de una secuencia de película de acción, una motocicleta destrozada, un hombre gritando, el fuerte ruido de la sirena de la ambulancia. Y él, estaba en medio de todo ese caos. Para cuando lo trasladaron a la fría y silenciosa sala de urgencias, lo agradeció. No paso mucho para que uno de los médicos en turno apareciera, revisaron sus reflejos y se aseguraron de descartar cualquier daño interno. Tendría que hacerse un par de radiografías de su hombro izquierdo, que amortiguo su caída y que en ese momento le dolía como el infierno, pero estaba bien, con moretones, rasguños y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero seguía vivo.

En la sala de espera su padre aguardaba, tenía una mirada severa y con la mandíbula rígida, su postura demostraba el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener la calma. Kevin trago saliva con dificultad, ante lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón, todos esa mañana lo miraban como si llevara puesta la ropa de su hermana menor, los escuchaba murmurar a su espalda de camino al casillero. Kevin decidió ignorarlos sacando los libros que necesitaba para ese día. Su primera clase, ciencias.

Ocupo si respectivo lugar, en la mesa del fondo, desde donde podía ver llegar uno a uno a sus demás compañeros. Cuando Andrew llego, no tardaron en acercarse a él.

-Hey Kevin, pensé que ya no vendrías a clases – saludo Andrew

-¿Porque no habría de venir? – interrogo, Andrew el primo de Nazz, un chico demasiado escandaloso para el gusto de Kevin y con quien solo hablaba en ocasiones

-Bueno, todos dicen que te rompiste la pierna y no volverías en un tiempo, incluso dijeron que como castigo tu padre te transfirió a otra escuela

-¿Quien dijo todo eso? – ahora entendía porque todos lo miraban tan raro, esa clase de rumores siempre terminaban creyéndola todos.

-No lo sé, creo que fuera una de las porritas - Andrew se encogió de hombros – pero es bueno saber que es mentira, y tenerte de vuelta

 _Sí claro_. Pensó Kevin con enojo.

La profesora de química llego puntual como siempre, inicio la clase hablando de cómo realizar una cadena de átomos de carbono, entre otras muchas cosas que Kevin ya no escucho, se sentía molesto y un poco frustrado, que se esparciera ese rumor de su supuesta transferencia a otra escuela no les importaba, lo que realmente le molestaba era que durante su ausencia de una semana, ninguno de sus supuestos amigos se había dignado a hablarle, es decir, para algo se inventaron los malditos teléfonos móviles. Pero no, nada, ni una sola llamada, mucho menos una visita.

-…Podrías pasar al frente por favor – escucho la voz de la profesora, saliendo de sus pensamientos

La delgada figura de Edd se colocó al frente de la clase y comenzó a resolver las ecuaciones, numeritos, lo que sea que estuvieran aprendiendo ese día ya no importaba, lo único que Kevin ahora quería, era volver a casa…


	2. Castigo

**Titulo alternativo:** Como sobrevivir a tu primer trabajo y no envenenar a los clientes en el proceso.

* * *

 **E** n casa las cosas no fueron mejores, todavía podía escuchar los gritos furiosos de su padre al llegar del hospital, podía soportarlo lo merecía, pero al ver el rostro preocupado de su madre y sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, no pudo resistirlo. Incluso su hermana menor se mantuvo abrazada a su cintura desde que llego a casa, amenazando con no soltarlo nunca.

El sentimiento de la culpa, cayó sobre sus adoloridos hombros.

Paso las siguientes horas consolando a su madre y asegurándole que él estaba bien, no entendió por qué su madre estaba tan preocupada, hasta que vio el estado en el que termino la motocicleta. Si no hubiera caído de la moto, en esos momentos seguiría en el hospital o peor.

El fuerte golpe que recibió la motocicleta del otro conductor la dejo casi inservible. Cuando llego la policía a revisar el accidente, se percataron de que hombre que conducía el auto no solo iba a exceso de velocidad, si no también, estaba alcoholizado. Una buena noticia dentro de todas las malas fue, que al manejar ebrio el hombre no podía levantar cargos por daños a su vehículo.

Bien, con eso aclarado, solo faltaba la parte que le correspondía a Kevin, cumplir con su castigo.

-Trabajaras medio tiempo después de la escuela – sentencio su padre

-Qué, pero no puedo trabajar medio tiempo, que pasara con mi puesto en el equipo

-Tendrá que esperar

-Pero papá se acercan los partidos para las finales estatales

-Lo siento hijo, pero debiste pensar eso antes de tomar la motocicleta sin permiso – secundo su madre

-Pero saben lo mucho que me esforcé para ser aceptado en el equipo – tenía razón, tuvo que pasar varias pruebas para poder ser integrado al equipo

-Tendrás un trabajo, al que iras y te harás responsable de pagar lo que costara reparar la motocicleta, que tú destruiste – dijo con un tono de voz firme, que no dejaba lugar para algún tipo de queja

El pelirrojo se dejó caer derrotado sobre su cama, cuando sus padres salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Nunca pensó que tendría que hacer algo así, tener que renunciar al equipo de futbol americano, desechar todo el esfuerzo que ponía en cada entrenamiento.

 _-Solo será por un semestre_ – le aseguro su madre para animarlo

Un largo semestre, lejos del centro de atención, las porristas y las buenas fiestas después de los partidos. Kevin se sentía socialmente rechazado en ese momento. Desde las gradas vio como sus compañeros de equipo comenzaban su entrenamiento como todos los días después de clases. Kevin quería estar junto a ellos en el campo, pero no podía. Su padre se acercó a él después de conversar con su entrenador, bien ya era un hecho, estaba oficialmente fuera del equipo.

-Vamos, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu primer día de trabajo –lo apresuro su padre, caminando sin detenerse a esperarlo

Solo esperaba que su padre se apiadara un poco de su pobre alma y no le hubiera conseguido un trabajo vendiendo comida rápida o algo así, aunque a estas alturas, duda de su buena suerte.

* * *

Esto, tenía que ser una broma.

-Y aquí tienes tu uniforme, debes usar el delantal cuando te toque llevar las órdenes – dijo la gerente del local – Y no olvides usar tu identificación, tiene que estar siempre visible para que los clientes puedan verla

Una broma, de MUY mal gusto.

-Gracias por todo, le aseguro que mi hijo hará un gran trabajo – dijo su padre antes de estrechar la mano de su nueva jefa

De todos los lugares donde podía conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de trabajar en esa cafetería. Servir café y pastelitos no era tan malo, lo desastroso de la situación era que a ese lugar iban la mayoría de las chicas de su escuela. Que iba hacer cuando lo vieran usando ese ridículo uniforme de rayas. Kevin solo quería enterrar su cabeza bajo tierra igual que una avestruz, en ese momento.

De repente la idea de servir hamburguesas y papas fritas en el McDonal's, ya no le parecía tan mala.

Contra su voluntad, fue obligado a portar el uniforme del local, que constaba de una camisa a rayas blancas y amarillas, un delantal café claro equipado con una pequeña libreta y pluma, y unos pantalones negros. Con esa ropa parecía que llevaba puesto un letrero que decía "Por favor, patéame" en letras mayúsculas.

-Muy bien, ahora te mostrare las instalaciones – la gerente lo condujo a la parte trasera del local – Te presentare a tu compañero de práctica, él te ayudara a integrarte

Y solo para aumentar más su sufrimiento, tenía que encontrarse con él en este lugar.

-Te presento a Eddward, espero que logren trabajar bien juntos

-….

Si la muerte social existía, Kevin estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

* * *

 **E** l lugar estaba siempre ocupado por las molestas parejitas cursis y grupos de amigas que parecían solo reunirse para sentarse en la misma mesa y no despegar la mirada de sus teléfonos móviles. Bueno era mejor que le pusieron más atención a lo que había en sus manos, a que lo vieran a él desfilar de un lado a otro con ese espantoso uniforme.

-Kevin, podrías por favor limpiar el congelador, no tardaran en traer más helado

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo, doble tonto – contesto de mala gana, yendo por una paño húmedo a la cocina

Desde que comenzó su tortura en esa cafetería, su interacción con Edd se limitaba estrictamente a lo laboral. Sin conversaciones forzadas, ni intentos falsos de amabilidad, solo dos personas normales trabajando en el mismo lugar. El doble tonto pareció estar de acuerdo con eso, ya que tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a hablar con él. Mejor todavía, no es que Kevin muriera porque le hablara de todos modos.

La primera vez que estuvieron que trabajar juntos, fue un desastre, Kevin no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hacía, confundiendo los nombres de los pastelillos, las mesas y los clientes. Iba de un lado a otro sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Edd en su puesto detrás de la caja registradora, observaba todo. En un par de ocasiones parecía que estaba a punto de decirle algo, solo para al segundo siguiente cerrar la boca y no decir nada. Que gran equipo hacían. Kevin termino con dolor de cabeza y a Edd parecía que estaba a punto de darle un ataque de nervios.

Kevin trabajaba en el lugar más cursi del planeta, al lado de Edd, el chico más listo de toda la escuela. Pero nada de eso importaba, porque al final ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a dirigirse la palabra.

Por esa razón, al día siguiente fue la misma historia.

Kevin estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, cuando uno de los maestros lo amenazó con dejarle trabajo extra al no poner atención en su clase. Y pensar que su mal día no terminaba al llegar la última clase, solo iniciaba otro día de equivocaciones en el trabajo. Sentía ganas de llorar.

Pero solo porque Edd era una buena persona y con el paso de los días había reunido el coraje necesario, esa tarde durante su turno se acercó al pelirrojo. Llego justo a tiempo para evitar que Kevin se derramara una taza de café encima. Se miraron mutuamente por un momento.

-Gracias – dijo el pelirrojo, volviendo su atención a la bandeja con pastelillos que tenía que entregar

Edd con la taza aun entre sus manos, la deposito con cuidado junto a los aperitivos dulces.

-No deberías llevar todo al mismo tiempo, podrías terminar tirándolo todo por el exceso de peso – sugirió Edd

-Quieres decir, más trabajo – contesto Kevin sin mucho aprecio

-No, digo que sería mejor el café terminara en las mesas y no sobre el piso… o sobre ti

La mirada de pocos amigos que recibió por su último comentario, hizo que Edd se arrepintiera de inmediato, volviendo a su lugar en la caja registradora. Para su sorpresa al salir de la cocina, Kevin solo llevaba el equivalente de un pedido por mesa en su bandeja. Había tomado su consejo.

Y así comenzó todo.

Eddward noto luego de una semana, que Kevin parecía más dispuesto a escuchar sus "consejos" y él de igual forma se sentía más seguro a la hora de expresar su opinión, al saber que sus palabras eran tomadas en cuenta.

Hasta llegar a esta especie de tregua entre ellos. Un punto bastante cómodo para ambos.

* * *

-¡Kevin! – exclamo una voz femenina a su espalda

El pelirrojo reconoció al instante aquella voz que lo llamaba. Se giró asustado, topándose con la mirada color miel de la chica.

-¡Ann! ¿Q-qué haces por aquí? – pregunto nervioso

-Algunos chicos me contaron que estabas trabajando y pues…

Oh mierda. La noticia de que Kevin tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo, no era un secreto. Pero se había asegurado de que nadie, bajo ningún motivo supiera en qué lugar pasaba todas las tarde encerrado. Hasta hoy. Ahora Ann estaba ahí y lo veía vestido con ese estúpido delantal.

-Qué lugar tan… interesante – agrego con dificultad, parecía que la palabra interesante, sustituía la palabra que realmente quería decir

-Es un trabajo temporal – se apresuró a decir, se sentía fatal, la chica de sus sueños, ahora le tenía lastima, que tan bajo podía caer.

Uno de los clientes en ese momento lo llamo, obligándolo a dejar a la chica castaña.

-No te preocupes por mí – dijo ella – Igual ya tengo que irme, solo quería pasar a saludar, así que te veré mañana en clase

Y tan rápido como llego, se fue, llevándose con ella el poco orgullo que a Kevin le quedaba. Estaba seguro que luego de eso, la chica no volvería a hablarle nunca y eso desinflo su ánimo por completo. Ya no podía ir a fiesta, no pertenecía al equipo de futbol y la chica que le gustaba, estaba fuera de su alcance.

Necesitaba tomar un descanso.


End file.
